Gypsy
by IsaBean
Summary: When a girl with ties to the Birds of Prey gets taken by the Injustice League, what happens? Does the team save her. If so, will she join the team? I am super bad a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Team I have a mission for you." The team looked up from their activities that they were currently focused on to Batman. This was really odd though because they were in the living room, Batman always called them to training room to get debriefed.

"Cynthia Reynolds, 5'6", Black hair, blue eyes. She has been taken by Injustice League. She's a meta and is afflicted with the Birds of Prey. So on this recon mission you will be assisted by Black Canary." Who joined his side. "And Catwoman-"

"Mom!" Robin groaned as the tall brunette woman walked in with her costume on. The team looked at him confusedly.

"As well as Katana." A short Japanese woman walked up as well, donning a red and gold suit, a sword strapped to her back. She had her black hair swirled up in a bun secured by chopsticks.

"You leave as soon as the team is dressed and ready." Batman said brooding. Selina convinced him to let the Birds of Prey to come to since Cindy was one of their own. She followed Bruce out of the room and tapped him of the shoulder before he could go far.

He turned and growled lowly.

"Now that's no way to treat your wife and mother of your blood child." She smirked.

His face softened momentarily, she knew she had gotten to him.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"Hm? I didn't quite get that."

"Sorry."

"Wha?"

"…"

She got impatient. "Oh just come here." She grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard. And he kissed back. He made a mental note of covering over this section of footage in the security cameras. No one needed to know the Big Bad Scary Bat was soft.

Nobody.

"Be safe."

"I will, don't worry." She smiled. "And make sure if you are going to leave, give Alfred a break and make Tim or Jason watch Helena." He nodded.

"See you later." She said with a silky voice and walked back to the room. The teens were set and ready.

"So were too?" Rob asked.

"Well Baby bird-"

"Mom!" he muttered as a warning.

"Aw come on, it's not every day I get to go vigilante working with my dear Robin." She smiled.

"Were going to Detroit." Black Canary interrupted the Mother-Son moment the two Bat's were having.

"Detroit?" The team asked in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that someone is liking this! I can't wait to get this story really on a role. This is so exciting! Wait a sec…HEYYYY! KIIIIIIID!**

**KF: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!**

**Me: Do the thing.**

**KF: Uh, Why me?**

**Me: Megs making cookies, Conner's brooding, Arties in the gym, Kaldur is in Atlantis, And Robin is off doing the whole Dynamic Duo thing. Who else am I supposed to get to do it?**

**KF: Well I need a real reason.**

**Me: I baked you a pie -.- (**_**"Oh boy what flavor?" meg, "PIE FLAVOR!" Me *smashes into face***_**)**

**KF: Hmmmmmm….**

**Me: How do you react to black mail?**

**KF: Um**

**Me: How about I send Artie that pic of you in those Artemis board shorts… *Smirks devilishly***

**KF: IsaBean does not own anything afflicted with Dc comics, Young Justice, only this plot. Happy now?**

**Me: Peachy! *KF Grumbles***

**Gypsy**

She looked around. A tube. She was in a tube. That's…weird. I mean she knew that she had been there a while and that every time she woke up it was in the same place but man, she just couldn't get used to it. They had taken her clothes and given her classic orange prison garb. At least they hadn't taken her bangles. She always had to have her bangles. As she heard footsteps approaching she smirked. She stood and faced the direction of the noise. She placed her fingers on her temples and worked her 'Magic'. She did like her power. Illusion casting. A form of telepathy. If you know how to use it, it can be very helpful.

"Eh were is she?" A goon asked, it was three in the afternoon, the usual checkup time.

"Duuuuuuh I donno." She rolled her eyes at the other goons response.

"Well check her cage." The dumb one went up and unlocked the tube and stepped inside giving her the opportunity to get out. She smiled. She hit him in the back of the head then exited as he slumped to the ground.

"Malcom. Quit messin around we gotta report to da boss!"

"…"

"Malcom?"

"…"

"Mal-ahhhhh!" She got him in a chocker hold, the joint in her arm squeezing on his throat cutting off air and blood flow. When he had effectively passed out she continued on her way. She was tired of wearing orange.

She looked around the halls.

_Nobody. Nobody. Nobody._

A smile started tugging on her lips.

"Halt!" She spun around to face the voice. She Illusion casted. "You stupid little mind games don't work on me child." Count Vertigo sent her waves. They broke her focus so her cast was off. She fell weakly on the ground. "Ultra-Humanite, if you may?" The giant ape came and scooped up the girl and placed her back in her tube with the Count following close behind.

She lifted her head.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked with a weary voice.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh of course, I love our little….meetings." He settled on the word and left with UH.

**Gypsy**

"Soooooo…." Wally started. "What's your name?" He asked Katana, who he was seated next to.

"Tatsu."

"Cool, I'm Wally." She nodded.

"…"

"…"

There was silence in the bio-ship. And a speedster can only take so much of that.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE USE WORDS!"

They all looked at him like… 'really?'.

"Um, okay. BC, can you debrief us a little on Cindy?" M'gann asked.

"Uh, sure. I don't really know where to start. Selina?"

"Um, Childhood." She shrugged. "Or should we let her tell them about that?"

"Well maybe M'gann already knows some stuff about her, I mean Cindy is real close to J'onn."

"What do you mean? Uncle J'onn never mentioned her." Meg stated.

Selina, Dinah, and Tatsu shared glances.

"Never?"

"As in, not even once?" Selina cleared up Tatsu's question. But the green girl simply shook her head.

"Well then this just got awkward." BC sighed.


End file.
